Stitch
Stitch was a more recent member of Pinhead's Gash, appearing in Hellraiser: Hellseeker and Hellraiser: Deader. Stitch never really stood out in all her appearences, as she remained distant and in the shadows most of the time. History As a Human Gabrielle was the daughter of a megalomaniac priest during the 17th century, a time where everything ran on religion. Gabrielle was very unlike her father, and found no comfort in the bible. For this her father was forced to have Gabrielle burned as a witch the following day. However, before this could happen, Gabrielle was approached by a stranger and given the Lament Configuration as her salvation. Gabrielle solved the box and entered Hell to escape execution. As a Cenobite Gabrielle became altered into the cenobite known as Stitch. It is unknown what Stitch was responsible for in Hell for a period of 400 years, which is when Stitch was added to Pinhead's Gash. Stitch was summoned alongside Pinhead, Surgeon, Bound and Chatterer III when Kirsty opened the Lament Configuration for a second time after recieving it as a present from her husband Trevor Gooden, who was attempting to steal all her inheritance from Frank and Larry Cotton. Before Stitch and the other cenobites could join in on Kirsty's experience within Hell, Kirsty made a bargain with Pinead to exchange her soul in exchange for five others, which Pinhead accepted. Stitch helped reap the souls Kirsty brought to the cenobites, being Trevor, his best friend and co conspirator, Bret as well as three of the women that Trevor had cheated on Kirsty with. Pinhead's Gash then played with Trevor's soul while it suffered through living in Limbo in Hell. Stitch personally entered his Limbo and appeared to Trevor as one of his mistresses. As the two kissed, Stitch revealed herself and strapped a metal mask to his mouth with a large screw in the middle which she pushed through and out the back of his head. Stitch is not seen again until Amy, a reporter, opens the Lament Configuration in the den of the Deaders, who have been manipulation death so they can bring souls back into their bodies. She appears next to Pinhead, Little Sister, Bound, Chatterer III and Spike (in deleted scenes). By this time, Stitch had been rewarded like the Female and Chatterer cenobites as her deformaties are lessened greatly. The cenobites summon Hell's chains and kill all the Deaders except their leader, Winter, who is a direct decedant of LeMarchand, and therefor a part of the bloodline. Winter is tortured more extremely before being ripped apart by the cenobites in hopes that it would end the bloodline, which it didn't. Now that Amy was the only one left alive, Pinhead and his Gash were meant to bring her to Hell and among their ranks. Amy, on the other hand, stabbed and killed herself instead, which meant Pinhead failed and so Stitch and the rest of the Gash dissappeared as the Lament Configuration let out an explosion that destroyed the entire building and sent all the cenobites back to Hell. Category:Characters Category:Cenobites